Alex, the producer of μ
by OtakuWithGlasses
Summary: Alex Kagami(my OC is transferring to a new school. The school is apparently Otonokizaka High School where the idol group, μ, is from. Alex later meets Honoka and the members of μ. Honoka and the members ask Alex-kun to be the producer of μ. Alex later on reflects on his past and remembers that he wants to be at the top. He agrees but the next day is met by a childhood rival.
1. Chapter 1: A New School

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Love Live is a production written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Takahiko Kyogoku and published by Sunrise Studios and NIS America. I do now own any part of Love Live. The story was originally written by me 100%.

**NOTE**: This story is a story for my Original Character Alex Kagami. Alex is not a character that has been copyrighted, I made him up and it is copyrighted to me.

OC Character Profile

Name: Alex Kagami

Age: 16

Birth Date: December 9

Blood Type: O

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Height: 5' 3" (160 cm)

Weight: 130 pounds

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Vision: Glasses (most of time)

Skin Color: Light

Personality: Little Depressed but Confident and Fun

**Alex, the producer of ****μ**

Chapter 1: A New School

August 26

21:00

Transferring to a new high school. I just moved into my new apartment close to my new high school. I'm living without my parents for the first time. I've never lived alone before. When I finished unpacking, I opened a package from my new high school, it had everything in it, the Uniform, the Rulebook, and other stuff. It was the day before the first day of being in a new school. I'm a 2nd year high schooler and when I was a 1st year, I was at a different school. I changed school because I hated the BS they gave me and also what happened to me and my parents. I still talk with my dad a little bit, he understands the situation. I have always loved idols, not just because it makes me look like a fanboy but because I love music. I produced an idol group back at my old school, we were at the Top 25, but we didn't get to the Love Live. We were ranked 21st on the final day. We had to be 20th or higher for a spot at the Love Live. After all we worked for, we didn't make it. I was a producer for a 5 girl idol group. There are not many producers in idol groups, I was lucky enough to be one. I look at the clock and it has been 5 minutes already. I need to get ready for school tomorrow since I was still distracted because of unpacking in my new apartment. I enjoyed my new apartment, but it was small compared to houses and it was a different city. I used to live in the border of 2 cities, but I was close to my high school though. Tomorrow is the day, I will make new friends possibly, but this is a mostly girls school so I'm a little scared that people will judge me. I brushed my teeth and went to bed to get ready for tomorrow.

August 27

8:00

It was 1 hour before heading to my new high school, Otonokizaka High School. I heard that school was going to close before, but the student ratings were high because of this popular "idol group" that I never even heard of before. I got up, got ready, changed, ate breakfast, then got my bags and left to Otonokizaka**. **I was still scared because people would be like "who is that guy?" or something like that. I saw the gate to Otonokizaka and it was a few steps away. I see some guys, but mostly girls. I didn't want to make this like a harem because of this school being mostly guys. I walked to the gate and saw the building, it was pretty big. I later went to this board where they had names of people and their class number. I was in class C-2, the numbers meant what year you are and the letters meant like your intelligent level. They were listed by 2 ways for each class, the left had girl's names and the right had guy's names. There was only me and this other guy that I met looking at the list named Izayoi Kima. Izayoi was also a transfer student. He used to go to UTX, where they have the Number 1 idol group, A-RISE. He went here because of his parents moving closer to here. I chatted with him for a bit and when the bell rang, we headed to C-2. We took 2 different paths, I went the short way where the stairs are and he went to the long way where the elevator is. I was just waking by myself as I accidently bumped into someone that made her fall, it was a girl, she had ginger hair and she had a ponytail hairstyle. She looked so cute, but I didn't know her name.

"I-I'm sorry that I made you fall" I said. I was blushing a little, but my glasses looked crooked so I adjusted them.

"I-It's ok, it was my fault anyways." She said. She got her books and then left. I noticed something though, I saw her backpack and I saw a name. It said "Honoka". I don't know that name nor ever heard of it before. I ignored it and I walked back to C-3 and sat down in my seat. I didn't see Izayoi so it was a perfect opportunity to just relax. Few second later I was approached by another girl. Her name was Sonoda Umi. She had long blue hair and brown eyes. We talked for about a few minutes and then class started. Izayoi arrived late so he was in the front and I was close to the window. I felt like this is another "school and slice of life" anime where the character sat down close to the window. I paid attention during the whole class though. After the bell rang, I hear an announcement, "Please come to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony." I walked there and I didn't expect a thing.

12:00

It was a little buy at that point. I was stuck in a crowd. I couldn't get to the auditorium at that time. When I got there the only thing I here is this.

"Because the number of applicants for Otonokizaka High exceeded our expectations, we will be accepting applications for this year. I hope the third years will spend their remaining school days and the first years and second years, I hope you will be worthy role models for the new students and continue to move forward."

I walked in the auditorium. I leaned at the back of it and just looked at the people on the stage. The "Master of Ceremonies" start to speak when I just arrived.

"Next is a message from the student council president."

I was wondering who he or she is. I later on see another girl stand up clapping, I didn't know who she is, but she had long blond hair. After a small pause, I see a girl walk to the stage. Wait…I just noticed something. That girl…was the girl that I bumped into a few hours ago! I noticed that it was here because she had the same hair and same eye color. I later on started thinking in my mind. "So I bumped into the student council president?" I waited for a second then I hear her speak.

"Hello, everyone!" She says. I noticed that it is the same voice so that is not a twin or something. I still don't know if that was here, but I hear the crowd getting excited. I didn't know if she was popular or something like that.

"I'm the new student council president. You may recognize me from μ…" I was thinking in my mind, who or what is μ? I've never even heard of that name before. It stands for Mu but she says it like Muse, I didn't know if that was the meaning she was going for.

"My name is…" She was making an entrance, I see her flipping her mic over and catching it in midair. I've never seen someone do that since watching the Love Live.

"Honoka Kousaka!"

THAT'S IT! I just thought of a flashback in my head. The girl that I bumped into, her backpack said "Honoka" on it. That is her name, Honoka Kousaka! Later on, she didn't know what to say. She was a little nervous and I didn't get it. I was a little stumped too, but after her speech, it was lunchtime. I went to my locker and grabbed my bento and headed to a classroom where Izayoi is. I was just eating my bent and now I'm thinking in my mind, "Who is Honoka, the girl I bumped into a few hours ago?" Izayoi later interrupted my thinking and said, "Kagami-kun, what is the problem?" I didn't know if I wanted to say anything about what happened with the girl, but I just said "I-It's nothing" he ignored and continue eating. After lunch we had a few classes and then we all left at 16:00. I went back to my apartment, studied a little, and then cooked for myself fish.

18:00

1 hour after eating dinner, I still felt that I wanted something to eat. So I changed into my Vocaloid shirt (yes…I loved vocaloid, but School Idols were better than Vocaloid) and then headed out. I just walked till I found this sweets place, I never been to. Just as I opened the door, I see a woman. "Hi! Come to buy our sweets?" I ignored her and got some pastries. I paid with yen then when I was about to walk out of the store, I see that girl again, Honoka Kousaka. She was on a cell phone, I could hear her words "Kotori-chan, we'll discuss about the Preliminaries later, ok? Ok, see you later!" She hangs up the phone and spots me, she was surprised but then she says "come to my room" as she grabbed my arm and we headed to her room. I was scared because 1. It was that girl and 2. I've never been invited to a girl's room before since my Middle School girlfriend. I was still scared because I didn't know what would happen.

18:30

"Here are some sweets Honoka and friend!" Honoka's mother said as she left. "Arigato gozaimasu!" Honoka-chan said to her mom. It was quiet. Honoka-chan got a "strawberry-like donut" sweet and took a bite out of it. I didn't know if she would say something first or I would. She later on started speaking.

"Why are you here?"

I blushed a little and said, "I just came here to get sweets because I was hungry."

"Oh ok"

Another pause, this time it was a short one as I started to speak

"WHY DID YOU DRAG ME TO YOUR ROOM?!"

I said that with emotion as she laughed for a little then started to speak.

"Well silly, I wanted to ask you 'why you came here' and 'why are you at my mom's shop.'"

I later on had a question I mind, "Who is μ?" I've been thinking about that question even since I heard her talking about μ. So I decided to come tell her straight and I said with some embarrassment.

"Who is μ?"


	2. Chapter 2: μ

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Love Live is a production written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Takahiko Kyogoku and published by Sunrise Studios and NIS America. I do now own any part of Love Live. The story was originally written by me 100%.

**NOTE**: This story is a story for my Original Character Alex Kagami. Alex is not a character that has been copyrighted, I made him up and it is copyrighted to me.

OC Character Profile

Name: Alex Kagami

Age: 16

Birth Date: December 9

Blood Type: O

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Height: 5' 3" (160 cm)

Weight: 130 pounds

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Vision: Glasses (most of time)

Skin Color: Light

Personality: Little Depressed but Confident and Fun

**Alex, the producer of ****μ**

Chapter 2: μ

August 27

18:35

It was a small silence. I was embarrassed if she was going to get mad at me or she would say "Get out of my house!" or something like that. After a pause, she started laughing. I didn't know why she was laughing, probably it might be something from earlier. After she started laughing a bit, she started to speak.

"Well silly, I know you're a new student so I don't think you know about our idol group."

"I-Idol group?" I was shocked because it was an idol group and I used to produce one in my old school.

"Yeah, let me tell you the story. μ was formed because me and my friends Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Hayano-chan, Rin-chan, Maki-chan, Nico-chan, Eli-chan, and Nozomi-chan didn't want the school to close down. I started the Idol Group also because I saw this group, A-RISE, preform and they were amazing!"

I think in my mind "A-RISE? They're from UTX…close to my old school…" then she continued.

"There was also a competition called the Love Live where the best idol groups preform to see who the best in Japan is. We couldn't go because I was sick and we also had to drop out of the rankings. But we did help save the school from closing so μ has impacted mostly everyone in the school…I think."

It later on was another silent. I was thinking "Should I say that I used to produce an idol group?" I thought about it for a second, then I started to speak.

"I used to produce an Idol Group for my school. We were 21st before the Love Live selection and we couldn't make it because we had to be in the top 20."

It was another awkward pause after I said that and then she walked up to me and hugged me. I didn't know why she did that, but I don't know Honoka-chan well.

"It's ok, we had a bad excuse also like yours. But we overcame it because at least I got to meet new friends, make new songs, and save the school. We are an inspiring group to the people at Otonokizaka High School."

"Yeah. I just want to know what μ does. Can I see them tomorrow if it's ok?"

"Um…I think it will be ok with them."

"Oh ok, thank you Honoka-chan!"

After we had that conversation I grabbed a strawberry donut from the box of sweets and ate one of them. Turns out that some of the strawberry jelly splattered all over my face. Honoka-chan looked surprised and said,

"H-here, let me clean that up"

She got close to my face and probably did something I never expected…she kissed me. I started blushing and she did also because I have never been kissed by a girl before since my Middle School girlfriend. After she kissed me she got a napkin and wiped it off my face.

"A-Alex-kun? A-are you ok?" She was blushing hard. She didn't know why she did that but it was embarrassing. But it was fine, at least it wasn't something like she would lick my face to get the jelly off of my face.

"I-it's fine. Hey its 19:00 right now, I think I should be going now."

19:00

I got my stuff and started to leave Honoka-chan thanked me for talking to her and then I left. I didn't know what to expect next. I was walking into my apartment with a little shock. I didn't have anyone's number (except my parents) so I couldn't explain to anyone what happened. When I arrived at my apartment, I did my regular routine: brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I went on my laptop for a bit and I searched up μ. I saw their music videos, the one I liked is the START: DASH one. After checking a few videos I went to bed and waited for the next day and like I said before, I didn't know what to expect next, it might be good it might be bad. She might blurt it out to all of her friends and possibly μ. I was a little scared thinking about it.

August 28

8:00

I got up, I had a bad nightmare that people would rumor about me, a drag, dating Honoka, a kawaii girl that is the Student Council President. I would come up to the decision to just ignore them. I changed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and then left my apartment and went to my school. People started to look at me. I figured out that she possibly leaked out that she kissed me and told all of her friends and started this snowball effect. It's like in that one anime where the harem guy is rumored over the entire school and I just watched Clannad so I can relate to Tomoya Okozaki's rumors in the OVA's that they made. I ignored them looking at me as I entered the doors of the school.

8:50

I walk inside the school and see a number of people looking at me. I just ignore them. But I hear rumor remarks.

"It's that guy."

"The new kid? The one who was kissed by the leader of μ?"

"That could be his girlfriend"

"No way, he looks too depressed to b"

"That kid? He has a cool side?"

"Honoka-chan must be really picky"

I walked into my classroom(C-2) and sat there. Umi-chan and I were the only ones there. She started to speak.

"So I heard about you and Honoka-chan?"

I was a little shocked. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah? How did you hear that?"

"Honoka-chan texted to me and some other girls."

I got a little mad, but I just kept calm. Later Izayoi walks in.

"Hey, so Alex Kagami has a girlfriend the first day of school and he is dating the student council president! Some headlines here" he said smirking.

"Shut up dude, Honoka-chan and I are just friends. She just kissed me because I had some jelly on my face and she tried to wipe it off."

Umi, Izayoi, and I were talking about it until class started. After all the class when everyone left, Honoka-chan walked inside and grabbed my hand and said this,

"Follow me, I'm going to take you somewhere."

I was scared. I didn't know if she was angry or something like that. I was dragged to a door. On the front of the door it said μ.

"Wait here. I'll see if they're ready." Honoka-chan said as she entered into the room and I just waited there. I could hear a noise though.

"MAKI-CHAN! GIVE ME BACK MY PONYTAIL!"

"I'll give you it Nico-chan if you stop doing you 'Nico-Nico-Ni' practice right here!"

"Guys stop fighting!"

"Hayano-chan is right. We should all get together and stop messing around."

"Thank you Eli-chan."

When Honoka entered the room. Honoka just saw Maki and Nico fighting, Hayano and Eli trying to stop them, and Kotori, Umi, Rin, and Nozomi were just quiet. Umi was on the computer researching other Idol groups.

"Hey everyone! Our guest is here!" Honoka said with a smile on her face as everyone sat down.

I entered the room with a little surprise. I see 9 "kawaii" girls. I was a little nervous because this feels like a harem. I am with 9 girls and I'm the only guy.

They all later blushed and said, "I-IT'S A GUY!"

They all got busy with their hair and clothes, especially Nico and Maki who got their clothes back.

"This is Alex Kagami, he says that he used to produce an idol group in his old school. Alex-kun, these are our members."

I looked at each of them and I was thinking "They look like a great group that will continue to succeed in the past."

Honoka later started to speak again.

"These are out members. First member is Kotori-chan."

"My name is Kotori-chan. Nice to meet you!"

"Thank you Kotori-chan"

"Next up, this is Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan."

I noticed both of them were nervous. They both looked shy, they didn't speak for a little bit.

"I'm not a bad guy, tell me your names."

"H-hi Kagami-kun…my name is H-Hanayo and her name is Rin-chan"

I noticed that they both have a "connection" because I thought they were siblings for a second.

"This is Nico-chan, our president."

"Nico-Nico-Nii! Nice to meet you Alex, now I want to ask you…GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

I started to blush as Nico started to tug my arm.

"And this is…" Honoka later had a facepalm in her head. "Maki-chan…"

Maki grabbed my other arm and started pulling my and she said, "DON'T GO ON A DATE WITH HER! GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

I let go of both of them. Now this feels like a harem.

"This is Eli-chan."

"I'm Eli-chan, former Student Council President and I hope you make yourself comfortable here, Alex-kun."

She looked intelligent. She also sounded a little Russian so I think she's part Russian part Japanese.

"Arigato" I said to Eli-chan.

"And this is Nozomi"

"H-h-hello. A-Al-Alex-kun! M-my name is N-No-Nozomi!"

Eli-senpai explained me that Nozomi-senpai has never talked to another guy before. She was just a little shy.

"And you already know me and Umi-chan!"

"Yep, we are in the same class, right Alex?"

"Yep!"

"And these are the members of μ!" Honoka was exhausted after talking about that, but later she looked at me and said,

"Alex-kun! We need your help!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Past and The Future

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Love Live is a production written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Takahiko Kyogoku and published by Sunrise Studios and NIS America. I do now own any part of Love Live. The story was originally written by me 100%.

**NOTE**: This story is a story for my Original Character Alex Kagami. Alex is not a character that has been copyrighted, I made him up and it is copyrighted to me.

OC Character Profile

Name: Alex Kagami

Age: 16

Birth Date: December 9

Blood Type: O

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Height: 5' 3" (160 cm)

Weight: 130 pounds

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Vision: Glasses (most of time)

Skin Color: Light

Personality: Little Depressed but Confident and Fun

**Alex, the producer of ****μ**

Chapter 3: The Past and the Future

August 28

4:20

We need your help, Alex-kun!"

A slight pause happened. I didn't know what to expect next. It was just a blank silent. Later, they all raised their voices and said in a loud tone.

"PLEASE JOIN μ AS A SUPPORTER!"

All of them yelled out. Each and every one of them, Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Maki-chan, Nico-chan, Eli-chan, and Nozomi-chan all wanted me to produce μ. I just got to know μ. I still needed to make a decision.

"Wait, do you mean as a producer?"

"Yes, we want you to help support and produce and get many people to smile at our music and like μ."

I listen to what Honoka-chan said. I was still thinking…I still don't want to remember the past. I still have to think about it.

"I-I'll think about it"

I was still a little shocked that they want me, a guy with experience with producing, but with little confidence. I walked out after they told me they want me to produce. I grab my iPod and start listening to music. The song "START: DASH" happened to play on my iPod. I just listened and walked. I start walking back to my apartment, till suddenly…something unbelievable happened. I stumbled on my ex-girlfriend.

**(NOTE: There will be 2 perspectives in this next part, one is with Alex and one is with all the girls of μ in a phone call.)**

5:00

_Alex's Perspective__:_

She walked passed me, I later on saw her face as she turned around. She looked kawaii as ever! I knew it was her because she always wears a white hat. She turned to me and said.

"You…"

She later on grabbed my shirt and started whispering into my ear.

"Sit down on that bench with me, I want to talk to you"

I didn't know what to expect next. First Honoka-chan and μ ask me to produce then I stumble on my ex-girlfriend, the leader of the popular School Idol group, A-RISE, Kira (I called her Kii-chan since middle school) Tsubasa.

I was thinking of the past. We both dated for 1 month in middle school, but on that day. I broke up with her, and I never talked to her again.

"Kagi! (She says that's a Kawaii way to say my name) Happy Graduation! I'm gonna miss you when I go to UTX!"

"Me too…Kii-chan…we have to talk"

It was a silent day. Our class in Middle School graduated. I so happened to be in Kii-chan's class. We both graduated on the same day. I later on thought about going to UTX. It was so expensive so we couldn't afford it, even though my education skills were amazing! Kira lived with a rich family, they didn't like me. They always though I was a scrub because I'm in the Mid-class. But Kii-chan liked me just the way I was. I liked her back, but she always talks about being a School Idol in High School. She wanted to make this project, ARISE. I made the idea of putting a dash so it could be creative. She said she loved the idea, A-RISE. Later, few days before graduation, I got to hang out with her for 1 entire day. I asked her, "Since we're going to different high schools, do you think…" I paused my sentence, she ignored it. That was during the sunset, I forgot about it. Few days later, it was graduation day. After Graduation, I asked her the talk.

"Kii-chan. I think we should break up…"

She was shocked at first, but then I kept going.

"It's not about me, it's about you and your future of being a School Idol. This 'long-distance' thing might now work out, even though we would be close. I'm going to this terrible, suckish high school close to Ghetto Japan and you're going to a prestigious, amazing high school close to a popular spot of School Idols. I don't think I will be cut out to be one of them. Kii-chan..."

She looked at me.

"I want to fulfill your dreams. I want you to be the most successful School Idol out there. I don't think there will be room for us, UTX or not. I would be really busy and I don't think you would have time for me. I-I'm sorry, Kii-chan…"

She later on slapped me and left crying and running. I never got to see her again. But today…I found her and she found me.

_μ's Perspective/Phone Call_:

Honoka: Do you think that Alex-kun will accept our offer?

Umi: Might be…he said he's gonna think about it. He sent that text to me.

Kotori: I think that he will accept it. I think he still want to make his dream to be an idol producer.

Eli: But Alex is still afraid of what's going to happen. I heard that his group ranked 21st last year.

Nozomi: But still…Alex want to achieve.

Rin: But do you think that he'll actually do it?

Hayano: Alex-senpai can do it. I think that he still has some heart in him.

Maki: And Alex says that we're all kawaii! Especially me!

Nico: Shut up Maki!

All: *laughs*

_Alex's Perspective_:

"So Kii…"

She didn't want to speak. She was just looking at the lake.

"-chan."

It was another awkward silent. I didn't know what she was feeling. She saw me and just asked me to sit down.

"Kagi-kun. Ever thought about me since you broke up with me?"

I didn't know how to answer. I haven't thought of her since last year. Every day at my old school, I was thinking about her, every single day, but when I moved to Otonokizaka, things were different, I didn't think of her and I got my mind off of her. But when μ talked about their future. I remembered her. I start to speak.

"When I was in my old school, I thought about you a lot. I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I left though…I forgot about you. I joined Otonokizaka because I couldn't stop the BS they were giving me there. I bought an apartment and moved out of my parent's house because of moving to Otonokizaka. I still remember you a lot. I wish we can…"

She interrupted.

"I heard you're producing an idol group there."

Another silence, I wasn't producing it yet. They just offered me to produce, I don't know how she even heard of that.

"Where did you find that out, Kii-chan?"

"I went to μ's website. It says that there is a new producer that will be supporting μ."

I later was shocked and got my phone out. I went to the website as soon as I can. I see that they added a photo of me and captioned "Alex, the producer of μ." I still can't believe it. Later, Kii-chan started to speak.

"Well…since we will be going up against each other in the preliminaries, I think it's safe to say that we're not exes…"

She later on had an angry look on her face.

"But let's say that we're rivals…"

After that I was looking at her. My Ex, the star of UTX's popular idol group, A-RISE vs. me, a guy that looks depressed but fun and cool and has good looks. I knew that there would be a rivalry in idol groups soon. In my old school, we rivaled EVERYONE! Literally everyone that got in our way of the rankings. When we were announced that we didn't get to participate in Love Live, we had to work harder, but when I made my decision to quit my old school, I told the group the news and my best friend, Izumi-chan (who was a girl), got so mad at me that she started a riot. I never got to see her again. Later, Kii-chan got her bag and started to walk off.

"Hope we see each other in the final preliminaries, Alex Kagami."

She didn't say Kagi-kun. She was probably angry because we are now rivals. Now I need to make a choice, join μ and try to beat out Kii-chan or deny μ's offer and get it over with. I still had to think. After that drama, I went back to my house and did my same routine, then I went to bed. I was still thinking in bed "Where should I go? The risky path or the safe path? I want to beat Kira and A-RISE but I also want to be safe." I later on fell asleep.

August 29

4:00

It was just a normal day (again). After school, I went to the roof of the school and turned on my laptop. I just sit there and look at 2 tabs that are opened up. One is μ's website, the other is A-RISE's. I still didn't know my decision. Suddenly, Honoka and the other members of μ saw me on the roof and I closed my laptop as quickly as I can. After I closed it, Honoka started to speak.

"So have you made your decision yet?"

This is it, would I break the girl's hearts or attempt to break Kira's heart in the future preliminaries. I think that I am going to take a big gamble here and take the risky path, I might regret this decision, but now I have a challenge, to beat A-RISE and get to the Love Live! I start to speak in a shaky voice.

"It's a long road to go. My dream is to produce a winning Idol group. The door to the future has opened. My goal is to get all of you to Love Live! I am ready to take on the challenge…"

A small silence as they all look at me.

"I accept your offer."

They all later on got excited! They all were around me as they shouted a big "All Right!" I was excited to be a part of μ. I want them to get there, to the Promised Land (as I called it), Love Live! Later, they all put their 2 fingers of their fight chant as Honoka-chan started speaking.

"Get in, Alex-kun."

I put my two fingers in the circle which will lead us possibly to the future.

"μ…FIGHT!"

And the rest will be history!

"Hey, Alex-kun…"

Kotori-chan started to speak, then Umi-chan.

"You never seen up perform before, right?"

"I never have seen your girls preform be…"

Maki-chan and Nico-chan grabbed my hand and took me to the auditorium.

"Where are we going?"

"To the auditorium! We are going to show you our skills!"

Eli-chan said. The future has begun…for μ and for me! Our goal is to beat A-RISE and get to the Love Live!

_Author Note_: I watched the Season Finale of Season 2 of Love Live and I figured out that the story from this point on will be different than the real storyline of season 2. I am trying my best to relate this fanfiction to the second season, but it would be hard. But this time I have decided that it will be based on my storyline than Season 2's. I'm sorry if I have upset people about changing the storyline sequence. Thank you for your understanding!


End file.
